


Bath Time

by MikasButt



Series: Kouao week 2015 [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans boy Aoba, is this even an au idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikasButt/pseuds/MikasButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Aoba take a bath.<br/>(KouAo Week "AU" prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

It was hard at first, to come out to Koujaku. He didn't know how he would react. It scared the shit out of him to think about losing him. He planned everything out in his head, the way he would come out, but when it came down to it, he was a nervous wreck and could barely get any words out of his mouth. 

 

When he was a stuttering mess, Koujaku sat, listening to him trip and stumble over his words that just kept tumbling and tumbling out of his mouth like an overflow of blabber one would think nobody would listen to, but Koujaku did. He listened to everything Aoba had to say, and he was supportive. He told him that this didn't change the way he saw Aoba, and that he loved Aoba no matter what. 

 

Aoba was pulled out of his daydreaming by Koujaku pulling him close and planting kisses to the nape of his neck. They had been in the bath, after a very long, and stressful day at work, mostly for Aoba. 

 

The three children that usually came into the store, just to wreck things and fool around, were especially rowdy today. They knocked over and broke quite a few things, and if Aoba was being honest with himself, it stressed him out. He worried about the possibility of Haga-san firing him. 

 

But he didn't have to worry about that now, because he was home now, in the bath with his beloved boyfriend. 

 

The two of them sat in silence, Koujaku's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Aoba's head was leaned back to rest against Koujaku's shoulder, his eyes closed. 

 

An idea popped into his head and he opened his eyes before sitting up. He then used his arms to loosen Koujaku's grip, so he could wiggle out of his hold with ease. 

 

He went to the other side of the bathtub and pulled the plug on it, so he could drain some of the water. 

 

"Is something wrong, Aoba" Koujaku asked, looking at him from where he sat, his head cocked to the side. 

 

"No, nothing's wrong, I just want to do something" He replied, carefully standing so that he could grab a bottle of one of their body washes. He sat down again, putting the plug back in once the bath was close to empty. He started the water again, and poured some of the soap in, creating bubbles. 

 

When the tub had filled up, Aoba shut the water off and grabbed a handful of bubbles. He smiled deviously and blew the bubbles at Koujaku's face. 

 

\- 

 

The two of them continued to blow bubbles at each other until there were no bubbles left in the tub, and there were small chunks of suds on the walls, and bathroom, and on both Aoba and Koujaku. 

 

The two of them washed out the tub, and eventually retired to their bed, cuddling up under the covers. Aoba fell asleep to Koujaku gently playing with his hair. Koujaku followed soon after, holding the smaller male close.


End file.
